


2:58 AM

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:35:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 22
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24421390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: ''Bruises with scratches?'' Reverend Amos Howell muttered as he scowled.





	2:58 AM

I never created Superman TAS.

''Bruises with scratches?'' Reverend Amos Howell muttered as he scowled after a villain's recent attack.

THE END


End file.
